Hans's Punishment
by KingdomKeepersGirl
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Hans's brothers didn't punish him by banishing him, putting him in prison, etc. His brothers punished him through the most important thing to him...his hair.


**Author's Note: I know what you are thinking. You are thinking I am an absolute loon. This kind of just came to be randomly. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen, this would have been in the movie**

Hans groaned and sat up. Where was he? Oh, that's right. He almost forgot.

A few weeks ago, he had planned to take over the throne my marrying Anna, then killing Elsa and becoming king, which he almost succeeded at. The only thing that stopped him was Anna running in the way, her body freezing the second his sword hit her, breaking the sword. Anna had survived in the end, and punched Hans unconscious, where he was dragged onto a ship going to the Southern Aisles, where he would be punished by his twelve older brothers. Now, after a long trip, he was going to be judged by his twelve brothers.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Hans. How was your trip to Arendelle?" Hans's oldest brother, Florian, who was now the King of the Southern Isles asked, smirking.

Hans avoided his brothers' eyes. "Uh…"

"We have heard of your crimes against Arendelle, and are prepared to give you your punishment." The second-oldest prince, Charming, said.

"Yes?" Hans asked. They could put him to death; banish him, anything they could think of.

"We have decided your punishment will not be taken out on your royal status. Your punishment will take away the thing most important to you." The third-oldest brother, Phillip said.

His words struck Hans in the face. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Hans cried, putting on hand on his head. "Can't you banish me or something?"

"Nope." His fourth-oldest brother, Eric, said with a grin. "Your punishment will begin at noon."

"Good day, Hans." Hans's fifth-oldest brother, Adam said.

Hans left the room, feeling like he might burst into tears.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Hans sat down on the chair, breathing deeply. He would survive, it wasn't that important...Oh who was he kidding! Without it, he was nothing!

"It's noon." His sixth-oldest brother Aladdin said. "And you know what that means."

Hans's seventh brother, John, picked up the scissors. "I guess it's come to this." He said sadly.

Hans's eyes widened. "No, no! Please don't cut it!" John seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Okay." He said, and snapped his fingers.

Hans's eighth and ninth brothers, Shang and Naveen, approached with two separate bottles of what Hans thought was evil in a bottle…Hair dye.

"Sorry for this, baby brother." Shang apologized in advance. Hans got a good look of the color of hair dye he was holding. It was bright orange.

Hans started to cry as his brother covered the mirror, so Hans couldn't see what his hair looked like, but he knew it looked atrocious. "Please tell me it's over." Hans said with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Sorry, brother, not yet." Naveen said, as picked up his bottle of bright pink hair dye. Hans saw the dye and began to cry more.

As Naveen applied the dye into his brother's hair, Hans was rethinking his whole life. _I will never go outside again. _The evil prince silently vowed to himself.

"Okay, it's done!" The tenth brother, Flynn said. He had been checking the timer for thirty minutes. He uncovered the mirror to reveal…

Hans now had hair that was the color of the sunset. Pink and orange combined. Hans screamed.

"I hope you like your new hair." Flynn grinned.

"Never. Leaving. The. Castle." Hans said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and Hans." Flynn added. "We have to do some sort of parade tonight. All of us have to be there." Hans put his head in his hands.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Hi, everyone." Hans waved as he made his way down the street. Hundreds of people had come to the event.

The thousands of people stopped cheering for a minute and stared back at him, or, to be more precise, his hair. Hans noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"I. Hate. This." He muttered.

**Author's Note: Yes, I did name Hans's brothers after the Disney Princes, even though I know they are all from different times. I don't really have anything else to say…Hope you liked it!**


End file.
